Obliviousness
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: After being told of the new development between Kurt and Blaine. Wes muses about Blaine, Love and Obliviousness.  Part 2 of a series. Warning:Slash,3-some. Pairing: Klaine, Wes/David/Thad, One-sided Wes/David/Thad/Blaine


A/N: Hey guys. wow! two parts of a series in one day! I'm impressed with myself! *fanfare*

And Remember positive feedback is love! ^_^

Disclaimer: None of the Glee characters belong to me. If I owned glee a LOT on the show would be different.

Pairing: Klaine, hints of Thad/David/Wes, One-sided (maybe) Thad/David/Wes/Blaine

###################################

It was amazing how oblivious Blaine was.

He never knew when people were sending out signals that they liked him but then he'd jumped and do a public impromptu performance for some assistant manager at the GAP?

The boy was oblivious.

From what was understood Kurt had had to tell him point blank that he liked him and it was still a few weeks before they had actually kissed.

Yes Blaine was completely oblivious, he hadn't known that Kurt had a crush on him and he certainly didn't know about his other admirers.

That fact would be ironic enough by itself. But Blaine, who was ever an overachiever, was totally missing the fact that, not only did he have 3 people admiring, wanting and loving him BUT his admires were the three on the council in charge of the warblers.

Yes. Him, David and Thad.

All seniors, all warblers.

All 3 of them wanted Blaine.

Not that the last part was known by anyone. He and Davie had girlfriends after all.

They had never shown any kind of favoritism with Blaine, in warbler practice anyway, they had pushed him as hard and made him work for whatever he wanted. Wes liked to think that he and the other two were the ones that set Blaine on the path of striving for perfection in getting what you want.

And strive he did, and whatever he wanted he usually got.

Solos, good grades, the admiration of spies, turned friends turned schoolmates. All of it seemed to be within Blaine's reach.

But he wasn't happy.

Now He, Thad and David all had their faults. They admitted them, but they also knew they were pretty good observers.

They had met Blaine when he was a freshmen, a curly haired, nervous freshmen who was still scared people would hurt him for being gay.

They had watched him gain confidence in himself and change into the Blaine Kurt met and became infatuated with.

They knew that Blaine was mostly a lie. Oh he wasn't DELIBERATLY lying, he wasn't trying to deceive others, he was deceiving himself. He thought that cutting and gelling his hair, stating to talk like a self-help book author, becoming the main soloist for the glee club and the mentor with the good advice and a charming smile to another gay guy would make the pain of his past go away.

But no matter how charmingly he smiled or how perfectly he dressed and sang, anyone who knew him could see that the pain was still there. Just repressed.

How did they know this?

It was coming back to the surface.

Kurt and Blaine were changing each other.

Blaine had been the golden boy of the warblers, all confidence and smoothness and perfection.  
>Suddenly he was doubting his own sexuality and voicing it, he was asking us to consider not following traditions to the letter after 3 years of quietly accepting those traditions as the way things are and as a trade he has to make to stay where bullies won't get him. He was an odd mix of the Blaine they had met when he had first come here and a whole new Blaine.<p>

Kurt had been the shy nervous boy when he had met Wes and the others. The nearly broken boy who was starting to feel the toll of constant bullying. Who had come to Dalton for safety but was startled by the rules and restrictions but didn't want to say anything because he feared going anywhere else. But now he was changing too, all of the warblers had noticed it. He was becoming outspoken, he had said the warblers just practiced do-opping behind Blaine for goodness sake, He showed up to practiced dressed in a black ensemble that showed mourning for Parvatti and spent a good 3 hours decorating the birds casket for burial.

They were both going back to who they were and Wes couldn't help but be happy for that.

He, David and Thad had talked after finding out about Kurt and Blaine finally getting together. Yes they knew it was coming when Blaine and requested Kurt as his duet partner but none of them thought it would last. It wasn't that they felt any ill-will toward Kurt but they knew that Kurt and Blaine were very much alike and although that made them very good friends, neither of them would do very well with someone so much like a clone.

The three of them just weren't sure what to do when it ended. It would end sooner or later, but how did they act around Blaine? Did they continue being his friends? Did they come clean about the feelings they had since the first year they knew him but had only really come to terms with in the last few months at different points?

For now they just decided to wait and watch. They had each other for the lonely times after all so it's not like they lacked for anything.

Well except Blaine which is what they all really wanted.

But they would wait.

What else could they do?

0000000000000

A/n: I hope people liked how I write Wes. I see him as very cool and logical and dealing with negative emotions like this like you would deal with, lots of calm though and searching for an answer of how to deal with it.


End file.
